Birthright
by Jem Boy
Summary: Nala is grieving at the loss of her mother when Scar summons her to his cave where she gets some unexpected news.
1. Realization

**I do not own the Lion King or the cover image.**

* * *

Nala looked at her mother's grave with sadness in her eyes.

"Mother why did I have to lose you." She said as a tears began rolling down her face.

"Ugh-hm"

Nala turned to see one Scar's hyenas, Shenzi, trying to get her attention.

"What do want?" Nala said trying to prevent the hyena from seeing her in her emotional state.

"King Scar wishes to speak with you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but you better go see him now. You know how he gets when his subjects are tardy."

Nala rolled her eyes and began the walk back to Pride Rock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nala walked into Scar's private den somewhat annoyed that she had interrupted from her grieving.

"You wanted to see me Scar?" She said impatiently.

"Ah, Nala yes." Scar said walking over to her.

"I wanted to express my grievances over your mother's passing."

"I'm sure you would." Nala spat out.

Scar expression turned to a scowl.  
"I assure can that I am being completely sincere." Scar said with a small growl escaping.

"For your information your mother and I used to be quite close in our younger years."

A small smile formed on Scar's face at the memory.

"Now that she is gone, well, I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone talk to or comfort you. You can come to me." Scar said with a smile.

"Alright" Nala said looking at him with curious grin.

"Now that with that out of the way, I have an important question to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"How would feel about becoming the Prideland's queen?"

Nala looked at Scar with look of anger, horror, and disgust.

"I should have known that's what this was about!" Nala said backing away from Scar.

"You order me here claiming to be grieving for my mother only to try to persuade me to be your queen. Well it won't work I'll never be yours Scar!"

Scar looked surprised at this outburst but then began to walk towards Nala chuckling, frightening her even more.

"Oh Nala, no I do not want you as _my_ queen."

"But you said…"

"You misunderstand my dear, I want you to take control of Pride Rock from me. Either when I decide you are ready or I join your mother."

Nala winced at the mention of her mother.

"But why…"

"Simple I want Nala, I want care for you and see you prosper."

He paused for a moment.

"I do care for you and I owe it to your mother to help you."

Instead of calming down Nala got angry. How dare Scar bring up her mother and claim that he all of sudden cared for her. Scar had never expressed such interest in her before, why the sudden change now.

"Who do you think you are my father!"

Scar walked up to her with smile and placed his paw on her cheek and said calmly.

"I don't think dear, I know."

Nala looked completely shocked.

"Wha..."

"Yes, I'm your father dear."

Nala backed away shaking her head and eventually turned and ran out of the cave.

Scar stared at his daughter as she ran from the cave. A slight grin appeared on his face. He knew she would be back; she would have questions that needed to be answered. He would answer them and, in time, their bond would grow. He knew that Nala did not possess his cunning or ruthlessness but she did have Sarafina's good heart, which was something the Pridelands desperately needed.

Yes, she would return and she would be great queen, after all it was her birthright.

* * *

 **This it the first Fanfic I've published. Please R &R. I could use some tips. **

**I may continue this story but as of now it is only a one-shot.**


	2. Rejection

Nala was out of breath. She looked around at where she was realizing she was at the watering hole. She bent over and lapped up the water. She drank too quickly however causing her to cough.

Nala stared at her reflection in water trying to see any trace of him. She could not, try as she might Nala only saw the traits of her mother and not a bit Scar in her.

At first Nala wanted to believe that Scar had told a bold faced lie but she knew he no real reason to. She wondered why her mother her mother never told her. She like all the other cubs avoided Scar when she was young. Back then Simba was the only cub who would approach him. It's not that they didn't like Scar he just seemed… dangerous somehow.

Now that Nala thought back Scar would often shoot her mother smiles that she would return. Because of this Nala would try to smile at Scar as well, but then her mother would drag her off whenever she did.

Nala tried desperately to remember any time that Scar showed her affection. Anytime he gave a hint that he was her father. Then she remembered. After Simba and Mufasa died in that stampede Scar had comforted her and told her Simba would always be with her. He also said that the conversation would be their little secret. That was problem to prevent her mother from finding out.

With that a sudden wave of anger fell over her. Way had her mother not wanted her to know who her father was. Scar could have been there for all the times that she was sad or upset. Scar could have been there to help her when, when _he_ died.

Before Nala focus more on that thought she saw lioness running towards her in the waters reflection.

"Nala!"

"What is it Kula?"

"It's Zira, her cub is coming."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nala waited outside of Pride Rock with the other lionesses. Sarabi eventually came out.

"It's a boy. He is a little small though, so Rafiki is still looking at him."

Nala noticed all of the lionesses turning. She looked over to see Scar walking towards Pride Rock.

"Don't you all have hunting to do." The lionesses went off one by one clearly upset.

Nala decided to stay back and follow Scar.

She walked in the cave creeping behind the king.

She saw Zira with her new cub in her arms with Rafiki looking at him.

Scar walked over to Zira and starred at her cub. His eyes moved from the cub to Zira.

"This is it." Scar said dryly. "I'm very disappointed in you Zira, if this is the best cub you can produce."

"Scar I know he is a bit small but…" Zira tried to blurt out.

"Rafiki will he make it?" Scar questioned.

"Dar is a chance he will not I'ma frade, but it could go either way."

With that Scar walked out of the cave calmly.

Nala was disgusted at the way her new father had acted towards his new son, her new brother. She ran over to Zira to comfort her. Nala looked down at her new brother. He had brown hair and light tan fur but Nala suspected that he would eventually darken to resemble his father.

"Zira, I'm So sorr…" Nala tried to say.

"JUST GO!" Zira roared tears running down her face, staining her fur.

Nala ran out of cave. She began running across the savanna with a new plan in mind. Nala was going to find her father and give him a piece of her mind.

She wandered aimlessly until she heard a sound coming from a cave entrance. The cave was the entrance to Nandembo Caverns so there was an echoing amplifying the noise. Nala walked in to investigate the noise. She was shock at what she saw. Scar was laying the ground near the cave entrance crying.

Nala decided to approach him.

"Scar." No response.

"Scar." Again nothing.

"FATHER!"

Scar looked over to see his daughter staring at him.

"Oh, Nala I was just… just…" His sobbing resumed but this time he pulled Nala close to him.

"I can't do this again Nala. I just can't. I can't lose another son!"

"Father what are you?" Nala's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean... Mheetu was your cub too." Scar's sobbing somewhat subsided.

"Of course you think after being with me your mother could settle for anything less." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Father that was then, this is now. You can't push your new cub away just because of…"

"It's more than that." Scar interrupted.

"I was there. I was there when your brother died." Scar thought back to the last moments he spent with his son…

* * *

 **The second chapter is finally here. And yes this is now officially a full fledged story. The time Nala mentions when Scar comforts her after Simba's death is a reference to Silverbellsb's story Comfort from way back in 2010. A big thank you to all who reviewed and favorited the first chapter. Warning: next chapter will be a tear jerker.**

 **Please Review. No Flaming.**


	3. Goodnight Sweet Prince Pt1

**I don't own Lion King or the cover image. The next two chapters will be flashbacks.**

* * *

 _The sun was setting on the Pridelands casting it a bright orange glow._

 _Scar had made the journey from Pride Rock to Rafiki's tree._

 _He walked into the central area of the tree seeing Mheetu laying on a bed of leaves Rafiki had put together. Scar glanced at him then went to talk to Rafiki._

 _"How is he?" Scar asked concerned._

 _A sad expression appeared on Rafiki's face as he relayed the news of Mheetu's condition._

 _"I'ma afraid that he will not make it through da night."_

 _Scar's heart sank. He had somewhat expected this response but he had hoped that he would receive better news._

 _"Can you leave us in private Rafiki?"_

 _"Of course your majesty." Rafiki said, walking away leaving the king and the cub alone._

 _Scar walked over to Mheetu's bed and nudged him slightly. His eyes opened._

 _"Hello your majesty." Mheetu said weekly._

 _"It's alright Mheetu we are alone."_

 _"Oh, okay thanks for coming dad."_

 _Scar had told Mheetu of his true parentage despite Sarafina's wishes. Since then Mheetu tried to spend as much time with Scar as he could, which wasn't always easy with his mother and sister keeping an eye on him at almost every possible moment._

 _"What did Rafiki say? Am I gonna get better?"_

 _Scar bore a sad expression, which Mheetu instantly picked up on. With that Mheetu started to sob. Scar quickly rapped his paw around Mheetu to comfort him._

 _"Shh it's alright Mheetu, It's alright."_

 _"I.. I.. I'm sorry dad."_

 _Scar became confused, "What do you…"_

 _"If I was stronger I wouldn't be like this." Mheetu began sobbing harder. "If I was stronger…"_

 _Scar lifted Mheetu's chin so that he was staring directly into his eyes._

 _"Listen to me son" Mheetu was still sobbing._

 _"I said listen!" Mheetu's sobbing lessened as his father's voice raised._

 _"Mheetu you are very strong. I'm sorry if I gave you any idea that you weren't."_

 _Mheetu sniffled, "So, you're not disappointed."_

 _Scar smiled, "Of course not you're everything a father could want in a son and more."_

 _Scar's expression stiffened. "If anything your illness is my fault. The Pridelands are in a terrible state because of me. If I were a better king maybe you'd be..."_

 _"NO!" Scar turned, shocked that Mheetu could manage such an outburst in his current state._

 _"You're a great king dad. It's not your fault that it won't rain."_

 _Scar smiled at his son's confidence in him, but it quickly faded._

 _"It's not just that son." Mheetu looked confused. "I did something, a long time ago. Something bad to become king and I think… I think that you being ill may be punishment for what I have done."_

 _Scar thought back to Simba. Mheetu was so much like him full of curiosity and full of adventure. Despite himself, Scar regretted what he did to Simba. Even when it was time to do the deed couldn't bear to do it himself he instead sent his hyenas to finish him off for him. At least Mufasa and Simba were together now._

 _Mheetu bore a confused and concerned expression. He had never seen his father this way, so sad and ashamed._

 _"Dad are you okay…" with that Mheetu began a coughing fit snapping scar back._

 _Scar rolled Mheetu on his back and applied pressure with his paw to Mheetu's stomach, helping the cough soften. When the coughing subsided Mheetu let out a d yawn._

 _Scar sighed sadly and said, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep son."_

 _Mheetu rolled over and looked up to his father, "But dad what if I don't…"_

 _Scar held his paw up to silence him. "It's alright. Listen son, you are going to go to sleep and when you wake up you are going to meet your cousin Simba and uncle Mufasa." With that Scar pulled his son closer to him, if by some miracle Mheetu were to awaken Scar wanted him to feel safe knowing he was by his father's side. "And one day your sister and mother will join you."_

 _"What about your dad?"_

 _"I hope so son. I hope so."_

 _Scar petted Mheetu with his paw, soothing him. "Goodnight son I… I love you."_

 _Mheetu would have gasped if he was not so tired. Scar had never told him that he loved him, in fact he hadn't told anyone that since his mother passed away. Scar tried to avoid telling others this, he thought that when he did that made the connection they had real. It meant he could lose them. It meant he could be hurt. Scar felt that was inevitable now. His feelings were not important now, only his son in his final moments mattered._

 _"I love you too dad." Mheetu yawned. "Goodnight." With that the young prince closed his eyes for the last time."_

 _Scar curled his body around his son to keep him warm. He too closed his eyes drifting off with one last thought._

 _Goodnight sweet prince, parting is such sweet sorrow._

* * *

 **I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 2. I was waiting until after an exam I had to post it. Big thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed.**

 **I was hoping someone would make me a new cover image to use at some point. Just PM me.**

 **Please R &R.**


	4. Goodnight Sweet Prince Pt2

**This is the next chapter of Birthright. I don't own Lion King blah blah blah you all know the drill.**

* * *

 _Scar awoke as the sun began rising over Savannah. As he awoke he looked over to Mheetu. He moved his paw and placed it on Mheetu's back. Mheetu was cold as ice save the parts Scars was curled around._

 _Scar roared out at the loss of his only son. His only child that knew him as a parent._

 _Rafikki was woken by Scar's loud roar. He looked to Scar with a sad expression. Scar looked back at him._

 _"Prepare him for burial, Rafikki." Scar looked down at Mheetu licked his head and nuzzled him one last time. He then made is way down Rafikki's tree and began his journey to Pride Rock._

* * *

 _Scar had made his way to the base of Pride Rock and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He kept moving forward and he saw her, but not before she saw him._

 _"Good morning your majesty." Sarafina said smiling. She knew Scar was bothered by her referring to him as "your majesty" but even as king she still enjoyed teasing him._

 _"Good morning Sarafina. How is your day going so far?" Scar said nervously._

 _"Oh, I just woke up not long ago. I'm just heading over to see Mheetu before we start the hunt. "_

 _"I was just there Fina."_

 _"Oh, well that was kind of you. Well, I must be on my way I'm sure Mheetu will want to see me."_

 _She started to walk off but Scar blocked her path and lifted his paw to stop her._

 _"Scar, let me go."_

 _"No,_ _Fina_ _."_

 _"Scar, I have to go see Mheetu."_

 _"Trust me_ _Fina_ _you don't want to do that."_

 _"Well he is alright isn't he. You were just there right, tell me he's alright."_

 _Scar remained silent but bore a sad expression._

 _"Scar." Sarafina said with a voice full of worry. "Tell me my son is alright!"_

 _"I can't do that_ _Fina_ _." Scar said sadly._

 _With that Sarafina broke down. Scar comforted her rapping his paw around her and letting her cry into his main. The other lionesses started taking notice but Sarafina didn't care until she heard her daughter's voice._

 _"Mother." Nala said worried. Sarafina quickly moved away from Scar and dried her tears with her paw._

 _"Nala, honey I have to talk to you about something." She walked away taking Nala somewhere private. Scar stood there waiting for them when he heard a loud cry omitting from the cave Nala and Sarafina were talking in._

 _Scar saw the two coming out of the cave comforting each other with the rest of the lionesses going to see what their commotion was about. Scar decided to leave the mother and daughter alone with the other lionesses for now. He would talk with Sarafina later._

* * *

 _Some time had passed and the other lionesses had gone to hunt. Evan Nala had gone thinking she could get her mind off of Mheetu's passing. Scar had set out to find Sarafina. He knew she must somewhere around Pride Rock, knowing her she would never go hunt after such a tragic event took place. Then he heard her crying._

 _Sarafina's cries were coming from behind thick, overgrown vines hiding a cave. Scar was furious Sarafina knew never to enter that cave! No one! No one was to enter that cave EVER again!_

 _Scar nearly slashed the vines away as he made his way to Sarafina. Bent over and crying tears that could have filled the now empty pond in the cave, Sarafina looked up to see Scar coming straight at her._

 _She instantly flung herself at Scar's feet. "Scar, I am so sorry coming in here especially after you forbid it but I just needed to be alone and I didn't want the others to see me and… and…" Scar held up his paw to hush her._

 _He just couldn't stay mad her. Especially when she was so full of sorrow._

 _"It's not just that you came in here it's that you didn't come to me." Scar sat down next to Sarafina._

 _"You know that I will always be there for you." He said smiling at her. Then his look turned serious._

 _"I need to talk to you about Mheetu. I know it will be hard but just listen." Sarafina nodded at the king's words._

 _"Despite your wishes I told Mheetu the truth. He knew that I was his father." Sarafina looked shocked and slightly angry._

 _"But I want you to know that knowing him and having him as a son was one the brightest parts of my life. He could always make me smile no matter what. I loved him. I still do and always will. I want thank you for giving me that_ _Fina_ _."_

 _Sarafina smiled, "Look Scar, I'm not happy that you went behind my back but thank you for being there for Mheetu, epically in the end." They both smiled at each other._

 _Sarafina was about to leave the cave when Scar said. "Fina," She looked back at him "You know my offer to make you my queen is still available."_

 _Sarafina looked back at him, "Thank you Scar but I'm still not interested. I'm just not made for leadership especially with how emotional I can get. Besides I just lost Mheetu…"_

 _"you wouldn't have to have more cubs. I could wait to you are ready to have more or you even if you never are, you've already given me two beautiful cubs."_

 _Sarafina just smiled but Scar could tell her mind was made up._

 _"Well I respect our decision_ _Fina_ _but I do have something else to ask of you."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _Scar took a breath to prepare himself for what he was about to ask. "I want to tell Nala of her true parentage."_

 _Sarafina's expression instantly turned serious. "No." She said bluntly._

 _Scar's mood quickly turned to anger. "I was merely asking as a curtesy Sarafina, as he king my word is final."_

 _"And do think your subjects would like to know details of how you became king!"_

 _Scar got nervous. "What are you…"_

 _"I'm not an idiot Scar I know you were the one responsible for Simba and Mufasa's deaths."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU…." Scar yelled._

 _"DON'T EVAN START!" Sarafina yelled back. "There is no way Simba would be in such a dangerous place as the Gorge especially after the incident with the hyenas the day before. Do you expect me to believe that you just happened to wander by while Simba is in danger?"_

 _"If you have so cleverly figured that out why not tell the rest of the pride?" Scar pondered._

 _"Because the pride is already damaged and if the others knew how their current king attained power it will completely fall apart. But even so Scar if you tell Nala anything I swear I will reveal to the whole pride what you did."_

 _Scar sighed, she had him caught. He could easily take her out now with no witnesses, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it not to her._

 _"Alright_ _Fina_ _you win." Scar said defeated. "But let me know something why are you so eager to keep me away from our daughter, and if you knew of my crimes why did you have another cub with me?"_

 _Sarafina starred at him and sighed. "In all my life I can't think of a time I was happier than when I was with you, well except when I was with my cubs, but then again you gave me them as well. Despite how happy you made me when I needed you the most you weren't there. I tried to reach out with you when you would just push me away. I know you knew I was sad scar but you don't know how bad it was. Am I correct in assuming the day that Nala was conceived?"_

 _Scar nodded._

 _"Do you remember how ended up in that situation?"_

 _"Of course I was just walking around minding my own business when I saw you by the Gorge and told you 'be careful or you could fall' and then you… and then you... ran to me crying." Scar said realizing._

 _"_ _Fina_ _you weren't really thinking about…"_

 _"Yes Scar I was thinking about jumping and I probably would have if you had not come by. You have no idea what it was like feeling so alone knowing the one you love most had left you that way."_

 _Scar couldn't believe it had never known how great Sarafina's suffering had been, he never would have left her to her own grief he had known._

 _"Then that night you were like your old self again. I was so happy that…"_

 _"We made Nala." Scar said._

 _"Yes, and when he found out I was pregnant I promised that I would never let my emotions get in the way of my cub's well-being. As for when we conceived Mheetu despite what I thought you did I still had hope that the old you was still in there. That Taka was still there. I could only imagine how much darkness you had your heart to make you commit such an act, so I thought that if I can make you remember all the times we shared in the happiness we shared maybe I could bring the old you back."_

 _"In a way you succeed." Scar said remembering his time with his son._

 _"I guess I did, but to see things from my point of view Scar I can't let Nala go through what I went there with you I just can't." Sarafina said starting to tear up again._

 _Scar said nothing he just watched as the mother of his cubs cried and silently decided to appreciate her wishes._

 _With that Scar walked away.  
_

* * *

 **GuardianSaint: The phrase I used at the end of ch.3 was a mashup of Shakespeare quotes.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and favroiting Birthright it means a lot. I could use some help with ideas going forward.**

 **I am grateful for all the reviews but... I have nearly 1000 views 8 followers and yet only have 14 most by the same people reviews. I think most writers have shared my frustrations at some point.**

 **I do have other ideas for future fics like a Makucha story and series that will poor into other Disney films. Also some weird ones like Lion Guard vs. characters from a certain cult 80's movie and series of fics where Godzilla monsters end up in Disney films.**


	5. Update

Alright here is the deal. I was planning on putting Birtright on hiatus, but have since changed by decision. However, from now on it won't be my main my main priority.

I'm not giving up though, I have a new project in mind. I have two ideas for stories so I'm going to let you all choose which one I do. I will post early chapter concepts of both. They will be posted on the same day around the same time. I will open a poll for you all of you to vote on which story you prefer. I don't know how long I will keep the poll open but I will let you all know the results.


	6. Meeting Nuka

**Finally getting back to this. The inspiration juices are flowing again.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Lion King.** :p

* * *

Scar was still crying on Nala's shoulder. "Sca… Father it's alright." She said patting him on the back. "It will be okay."

"You don't know that." Scar said starting regain composer.

"That is true, but I do know that you never feel the wonderful way Mheetu made you feel if you never put your heart out again."

Scar released Nala from his tight embrace. "My dear, you are wise beyond your years."

"Shall we go meet your brother." Nala smiled as she nodded.

She started to walk out of the caverns when Scar stopped her.

"Nala." She turned to Scar.

"Let's keep your parentage between us alright." She was confused, but still nodded in response.

* * *

Zira sat in the cave of Pride Rock with Nuka suckling her. _How could Scar say those things to me? To Nuka?_

Zira scowled.

 _It must be me. It must be._ She looked down to Nuka. _And I'll do better next time._

While she was deep in thought Scar walked into the cave.

"Scar, I… I…" Zira stuttered.

Scar raised his paw for silence and smiled. "Zira it's alright. I'm sorry I overreacted it's just that our son's birth brought up some painful memories." Zira looked at him confused by the sudden mood change.

"That doesn't matter now. The only thing that is…uh." He stroked his sons back when he realized he didn't give him a name. "Um, Zira. What is our son's name?"

"Oh." She blurted out. Nuka …it's Nuka."

Scar raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." He looked to Nuka who had now finish suckling. He extended one claw and rubbed Nuka's head. "Hello, Nuka. I'm your father."

"Mew!" Nuka let out making Scar, Zira, and Nala smile.

Zira then noticed Nala near the caves entrance. "Do you need something?"

"No, no. Just…it's nothing. I'll just go."

With Nala gone Zira set her attention back on Nuka.

"He will make a wonderful king one day, don't you agree."

"Well…" Scar replied.

"Well, what?" Zira asked sharply.

"Zira, I'm not planning on naming Nuka as my heir."

"WHAT!?" Zira shouted out her mind now scrabbling. "Is because he is too small? We can have another cub, or as many as you want."

Scar raised his paw to silence her. "It's not about that Zira. I already have an heir in mind."

"Who then?" Zira pouted.

"Nala." Scar said plainly.

"NALA!?" She realized her noise level and decided to lower it. "Why her?" She said as calmly as she could.

"I think she has great potential. Besides she would have been queen anyway if certain events would not have occurred…"

"I know, but still Nuka is your son. He will wonder why he won't be king, and my a non-royal is."

"Zira, he will happy just having two parents who love him. Besides this is not the best time for Nuka to train to be king."

Zira thought about this for a moment. "I guess you're right, like always." She smiled at him.

"Scar!" Shenzi called. Nuka started whining after Shenzi's loud call.

"Nice going." Zira stated with an annoyed grunt.

"Sorry." Shenzi replied. "Still Scar really I do need to see you."

Scar rolled his eyes. "Alright, lead the way."

Scar bent down and kissed his crying son. It didn't help. "I'll be back when I can."

"You're the king, go do your job."

Scar smiled as he walked off with Shenzi.

* * *

 **Time for Scar to confront the hyenas. Not the nice ones.**

 **leah9712: I think in the film Scar didn't really have someone to love. Now he has Nala to love, and that love keeps him grounded and aware.**

 **CandyCane21: They are cousins, but they are also lions so** **there won't be any negative consequences if they do have cubs. That is if they have actually have cubs,or even meet again for that matter.**

 **Sorry this is so short.**


End file.
